


It's You

by back on my bullshit (master_obi_wan_kenboneme)



Series: Oneshots and Short Stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_obi_wan_kenboneme/pseuds/back%20on%20my%20bullshit
Summary: Pidge pulls on of her selfless stunts. Lance deteriorates.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Oneshots and Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818901
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	It's You

This is how things always begin. In tragedy, that is. 

An accident, a missing person, a death, a tragedy seems to spark everything interesting in his life. Including this.

It was okay. It was only a recon mission, in and out, get the information and hurry your ass away.

But, of course, being the hero that she is, it didn't go that way. She took a detour on the way back, rescuing slaves and prisoners from an unguarded Galra prison. She took them onto the green lion, evading Galra ships until she got them to safety.

But then she got lazy. Sloppy, almost. She knew evasive maneuvers, quiznack, she had her cloaking device! 

But now Lance was staring at his wall, the one he painted with her after they both started to see colors. Every color imaginable was up there, blues and greens and reds and yellows and purples. But now they were flickering. The greens faded more constantly than anything else because of course they did but that meant that she was giving up and Lance was praying to every deity he could think of “please don’t let her go, please keep her safe and alive.”

It wasn’t like she was far away. No, she was in the med bay of Regessa, the planet that they had landed at. She was laying in a bed, a holographic medical chart on the table next to her. 

But Lance was too much of a coward to go and sit by her side, hold her hand, he couldn’t even look at her without being disgusted. Not at her, of course, but at himself. Why wasn’t he there? How could he let her go out and do that on her own?

Of course, she didn’t know that they were soulmates. She started seeing color a few weeks after they arrived on Altea, but Lance? Lance had known as soon as she arrived at the Garrison. She was convinced that she had just seen someone in passing and that the bond had snapped into place then, and Lance didn’t want to disappoint her, because why the hell would anyone like her settle for someone like him?

“Lance?” a voice called from outside his door. It was faint.

“Yeah?”

“Are you still staring at the wall?”

“Yeah.”

“Buddy it’s been three days, please come out and eat something.”

“Yeah.”

“She’s going to be okay, Lance. She’ll pull through.”

“Yeah?”

“And I know she doesn’t know yet, but you need to tell her when—”

“If, Hunk.”

Hunk took a deep breath, and Lance heard him place his forehead on the door.

“When she wakes up.”

A pause. 

“I know you can feel it,” Hunk continued. “And I know it’s hard, Lance. But what she needs is to see your face when she wakes up, and you know what? She’s been through too much to wake up alone in a cold room on a strange planet without anyone.”

“If she hasn’t figured it out by now, then maybe she doesn’t feel it.” 

It wasn’t unheard of. Soulmates not feeling each other, that is. It just happened. And of course, it happened to Lance because when has Lance ever been important?

“You’re never going to figure out the answer to that question if you keep staring at that wall.”

At Hunk’s words, all of the colors suddenly became duller than they had been, even at their dullest. The reds and the blues became indistinguishable from the blacks, and yellow and orange mixed together so that there was no difference between them. Lance scrambled to his feet, lightheaded from his lack of food. He ran to the door, ignoring the black spots in his vision. He pushed past Hunk and sprinted to the med wing. 

“Pidge,” he said, breathless. “I’m here to see Pidge Holt.”

“I’m sorry, but I cannot let you see Ms. Holt unless you are family. Please confirm your identification.”

“I’m Lance, Lance McClain. I’m her soulmate.”

“It looks like Ms. Holt is going into emergency surgery for, let me see,” the nurse said in her monotone voice. “Ah! For a collapsed lung. We can sit you in the family waiting room if you would like.”

Lance nodded and shoved his hands into the pockets of the jacket he didn’t realize he had on. 

He followed the signs to the waiting room and kept his gaze on the children’s toys on the floor. Their colors weren’t quite as elaborate as the ones on his wall, but they would be good enough. 

Good enough to gauge whether or not Pidge was dead.

The seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned into hours but Lance couldn’t fall asleep because how could he fall asleep and take the chance of waking up colorblind?

There was eternally a cup of hot coffee in his hand, and he was twitching because of the amount of caffeine intake.Hunk managed to get some food into him, and Kieth, Coran, and Shiro were taking shifts sitting next to him, a hand on his hunched shoulder telling him that it was going to be alright.

Every so often the colors will go almost completely dark, and that’s when Lance starts crying. That’s when Hunk wraps his arm around his shoulders and Shiro holds the hand that isn’t occupied by a disposable coffee cup. But none of it helped because they couldn’t see it.

At 4:17 am, the colors stopped flickering. 

Lance scrambled to his feet, stumbling over the scattered objects in his room.

He ran into the door in his haste to leave the room, and he bumps into Hunk on his way out. The larger man grabs Lance’s shoulders, shaking him back to life. 

“Lance, buddy what’s going on? Calm down for me.”

Lance hadn’t realized he was panicking. 

“They’re almost gone Hunk, she’s giving—Hunk she’s dying!”

He pushed past his friend and raced down to the med bay where Pidge was.

When he arrived, he saw through the glass walls of the room where his soulmate was. The flow of tears increased heavily when he recognized that the convulsing figure on the bed was Pidge and that they were trying over and over and over again to keep her heart beating, her lungs breathing, but it wasn’t working. 

Lance tried to run into the room but found arms holding him back, grabbing him by his elbows and stomach. 

He yelled her name over and over again, his eyes squeezed right in his effort to escape Shiro and Keith.

But then all the commotion stopped. The arms around his went slack and he could hear his friend’s sobs grow louder.

And then Lance opened his eyes, and the first thing he noticed wasn’t all of the doctors and nurses standing around the bed, their heads bowed and their eyes closed. 

No, the first thing he noticed is that the trees he could see through the window of Pidge’s room weren’t green anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me happiness! Find me on tumblr at mater-obi-wan-kenboneme


End file.
